User talk:Dj Killah Keemstar
Welcome Hi, Dj Killah Keemstar, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Sylvie Lumiere! If you need help getting started, check out our , the to-do list over on the portal, or contact me or on our talk pages. For general help, you may want to check out Community Central and explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Hope to see you around the Wiki in the future. Happy editing! Revriley (talk) 16:21, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for re-adding Sylvie's categories! Afternoon, Just wanted to say thank you for re-categorizing Sylvie Lumiere's article; it's much appreciated. It looks like I accidentally deleted her categories in Source Editor via my last edit (which I also did by accident not so long ago to Maiza's page and Volume 10's page? I need to be more careful when I'm editing the end of articles, aha). I just now removed the Alchemists category you appended to the others, though, because Sylvie wasn't and isn't an alchemist. I know 2001 The Children of Bottle paints her and Gretto as such, but this is retconned in later novels for both characters. (Not sure how far you've read, but the retcons aren't until the latter half of the series published so far). Anyway, thanks again for catching that oversight (one I should've noticed earlier); I'll be more vigilant going forward (i.e. I'll doublecheck to see whether or not I've accidentally deleted all categories before publishing edits, hah). Cheers, Revriley (talk) 19:31, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Advena Avis Category Whoops--it was the same mistake; looks like I accidentally removed it from the Locations category back in April (in the edit where I added a header quote and did some other changes). Sigh. Thanks for the heads up on that. No worries re: the Alchemists category. I adore Volume 5, it's one of my favorite entries in the series, but it does end up being That One Novel which endures retcons later on. Not to say that everything/the entire volume is retconned, goodness no; it's just that a few glaring things are retconned in later novels. Also--as much as I appreciate having new faces around here (or any faces, really...the lack of editors really hinders the wiki's progress), I do have to give an obligatory Spoilers Warning for any persual of the Baccano! Wiki. Given your activity on other wikis I'm sure you already figured spoilers would be part and parcel of this wiki, so whether you choose to continue perusing the wiki despite this is of course up to you; I'm the type who doesn't mind spoilers, myself, so I get it. Still, I do think Baccano! is best experienced blind (anime/light novels both), so I can't in good conscious recommend you spend too much time here while you're reading the novels for the first time. You're liable to discover who Baccano!'s Big Bad is if you haven't already, and come across plot twists you won't realize were supposed to be plot twists until you read the relevant novels. Be cautious, is all I'm saying. Thanks again for that heads up, Revriley (talk) 23:33, June 12, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It may be a little ways off, but I recommend reading the transcription of the NDS Game's third ending after you finish Volume 14. Re Re: Advena Avis Category/Misc (Would you have known if I simply edited my response into the "Advena Avis Category" section/message above this one? Ah, well.) ::I see. Well, I suppose for such a long running series, a few retcons are innevitable. I don't mind it that much. Baccano! has some retcons to its name, but honestly I'm surprised there aren't more retcons considering the nature of this series... ::"Though, in my experience, getting spoiled on a small number of things just adds to the hype of things. Like, you know where you end up, so you notice a bunch of foreshadowing or something like that." I'm the same way; spoilers never really ruin something for me, and more often than not have a chance at only making me more interested in whatever story they're 'spoiling.' Also, the "you know where you end up" sentiment invokes Baccano! Episode 01 for me: Episode 1 shows you certain endpoints for certain characters (not even necessarily the final 'endings' either), but it but it doesn't give you context (and you-as-a-firstimer are likely to not entirely grasp what they're showing you as it is); the whole anime is essentially showing you how those characters ended up where they are. The fun of Baccano! is in the journey. Which is the ideal for most stories, I should think. At any rate it would be hypocritical of me to say you mustn't under no circumstances check out the wiki (frankly it would be a little like self-sabotage, wouldn't it? I do actually want people to use/contribute to this wiki, after all...). I'll just be over here hoping you haven't noticed certain...uh, story things/characters (or rather, that since you won't know they're reveals/plot twists you won't remember them by the time you read more of the novels). ::Although, to be honest, this wiki is already pretty well done, at least from what I've seen I'd laugh if I weren't at least a little relieved this indicates you haven't seen the majority of the wiki, because hoo boy is there so much work that needs to be done. A lot of the existing LN chapter pages are empty except for images (and some don't even have images)... a lot of the existing character articles are in need of rewrites (several of the older ones suffer from substandard prose), and plenty of those that do and don't are also missing huge chunks if not all of their chronology sections. And personalities. And need to be cited. And... ...Eh, suffice it to say there is always work to do on a wiki, and in this wiki's case there is a good deal of work left to do yet. Still, no matter how great the need for other editors is, I'm certainly not keen on pressuring/insisting/'expecting' people (to) edit. Please don't feel obligated to edit around here; if you do I'll of course be grateful (!), but one shouldn't be made to edit where they don't truly want to. has a to-Do list, but I have a sneaking suspicion its only a minority of users who've actually ever visited Special:Community, so what can one do... ::Also, I'll keep that in mind for when I get to volume 14 sometime in the next century. Haha, well, I have other similar 'optional suggestions' (such as reading Volume 01 of the 2015 manga and Ronny's origin story before reading LN Volume 22... knowing who Jacques-Rosé Boronial and Rosetta are when you read Volume 14 is also fun since they have an extremely brief cameo...) but really the main thing for Baccano! first-timers to do is just get through the light novels; one can always check out the other media later. (It's not as if it's essential to know that the "Elita" friend Maria Barcelito mentions in Volume 16 is a character who appears in the second audio drama, but it sure is fun! Same goes for all the Naritaverse references; your experience of Baccano! is not going to be dampened if you don't get the references, but it is so satisfying when you do get them, you know?) TL;DR: Keep at the light novels!